FIG. 1 illustrates a battery cooling plate 10 having a charge channel 12, and a serpentine portion including a plurality of cooling segments 14 connected together in a serpentine design. The cooling segments include at least a first segment 16, second segment 18, third segment 19, fourth segment 20, fifth segment 22, sixth segment 24 and so forth. Each of the segments includes a relatively wide channel having an average width, illustrated by line W, may be about 20 mm. However, the battery cooling plate 10 shown in FIG. 1, having such a relatively large channel geometry is subject to deformation during assembly line vacuum and fill processes. Furthermore, such a design tends to allow air bubbles to be trapped in the system.